injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget user. Like The Joker, Harley uses a variety of weird and bizarre weapons including a pistol, a massive hammer, booby-trapped gift packages, and a deadly birthday cake explosive. Biography Before her descent into madness, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a promising psychiatrist assigned to Arkham Asylum, Gotham's home for the criminally insane. But after meeting the Joker, the young doctor became obsessed with the crazed criminal's warped mind. Sensing opportunity, the Joker manipulated her, driving his therapist so mad that he was able to control her. Harleen fell in love with the villain, broke him out of Arkham, and devoted her life to making him happy and spreading his bloody brand of mayhem. Athletic, agile, and dangerously unpredictable in a fight, Harley Quinn is a formidable opponent in her own right. She is willing to do anything in order to further the Clown Prince of Crime's goals—no matter the cost to anyone else or even herself. Her energetic, affable, and animated personality is enough to make almost anyone drop their guard—a mistake that could easily cost them their life. Deranged and psychotic, Harley Quinn is the poster girl for chaos' terrifying allure. Events of the Injustice Comic Quinn is first seen in disguise on the docks with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen watching her, unaware it is a trap until the Joker murders Jimmy with a shot to the head. Harley sheds her disguise alongside the Joker as they kidnap Lois. Harley is not seen again until the Justice League learns that she and the Joker have hijacked a nuclear submarine. When Superman enters the sub, he sees Harley and the Joker in scrubs looming over an unconscious Lois. When the Joker gasses Superman with kryptonite laced fear toxin stolen from the Scarecrow, Harley joins the Clown Prince of Crime in mocking a reeling Superman, who flies off to battle a suddenly appeared Doomsday, murmuring about Lois and the baby, which Harley hears. After Superman flies off, Joker informs Harley it's time to leave, though Harley is rather reluctant to leave the sub, which she has named Gunther. The Joker convinces her after reminding Harley that when the heroes arrive, "They will hit us over and over again." After that she cheerfully bids "Gunther" goodbye, but it is too late and the two are subdued by a projected hand from Green Lantern's ring. Harley remains silent as Batman and the rest of the League realize exactly what she and the Joker have done, save for a single comment about the submarine's name, and gleefully hugs the Joker as Metropolis is destroyed and millions die in an instant. Harley is in a police car when she learns of the Joker's death at Superman's hand. She dejectedly murders the two officers in the car and escapes in the vehicle to one of her and the Joker's hideouts, mourning the death of her puddin', and seeing no more joy in the world. After crashing the vehicle, she enters the hideout, a closed novelty joke toy maker and suits up in her costume. Green Arrow suddenly arrives, an arrow notched in his bow, but Quinn injures him with a grenade. Harley approaches Arrow with a massive mallet, apologizing for how it has to end and compliments his beard. She strikes him with the mallet but it turns out to be a squeaky hammer. She pulls out a gun but her shot is deflected by Green Arrow shooting an arrow into the gun's barrel, which Harley finds amazing. Arrow quickly captures her with a trick net arrow, to which Harley responds, "You suck." Arrow drags Harley into his Arrowmobile and when Harley asks him if he's taking her to Superman, Arrow denies this and explains he's taking her somewhere safe from Superman, though he makes it clear that he's only doing this so Superman won't make another mistake by murdering her. Harley annoys Arrow throughout the ride, prompting him to trick her into unconsciousness by giving her a trick arrow that releases knock-out gas in her face. Once more, Harley manages to slur before passing out a "You suck." When Quinn comes to, Arrow reveals he's brought her to his Arrowcave, chained her to a pole and assures her that Superman will not be able to find her due to the lead lining the walls of the cave. Harley reminisces about the Joker who used to knock her out and handcuff her "Every Thursday," and goes on to mock the name of Green Arrow's hideout, suggesting he call it 'the Quiver' instead. Green Arrow begrudgingly admits that's better. Arrow tells her he has to leave and advises her not to try an escape with a 'fake hand'. Harley reveals she has a fake moustache instead of a fake hand, tearfully revealing the hand was the Joker's gag. Harley then ask Arrow, "Have you ever loved someone you knew was wrong for you? Someone who would hurt you over and over again and hurt those around you but you could forgive them because losing them would hurt even more?" Arrow is shocked by her words, stunned he is able to relate to them. Harley goes on to admit that she knew the Joker was a "Bad Guy," with Arrow interjecting he was a "Genocidal Psychopath," but he was Harley's. Before Arrow leaves, Quinn asks from him for a "Little maniacal laughter?" At first Arrow refuses but after seeing Harley put on her fake moustache, he bursts into a fit, and Quinn thanks him. Powers and Abilities *Exceptional agility and strength *Immunity to most toxins *Psychologist *Skilled gymnast and acrobat *Skilled marksman Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Harley is seen playing her own version of Hopscotch, ending by stepping on a blue face drawn on the last square that resembles Batman. She then makes fun of her opponent and pulls out her gun. '''OUTRO: '''Harley tosses her guns before she kicks her opponent to the side and telling them to lighten up. Gameplay Character Trait Harley Quinn's character trait is the ability to pull out a random item, which can be used to help her in the fight. Sometimes Harley will pull out an item that is not of any use which will leave her in a frustrated animation, to which she is vulnerable to attacks from the opponent. The items that can be pulled out and their abilities include: *Picture of The Joker - Gives her a temporary power boost *Time Bomb - Harley tosses the bomb, causing big damage *Poison Ivy Plant - For a period of time, Harley will inflict 1 point of damage to the opponent Super Move '''Mallet Bomb: Harley pummels her opponent with a mallet knocking him/her back before she runs and slides, placing an exploding pie underneath the opponent. This super move can then be followed up with a combo. Costumes Default Her Default Costume. Alternate New outfit, her hair returns to its traditional blond color. Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Harley Quinn in Batman: Arkham City. *She was the only DC character planned as downloadable content for MK vs. DCU. She was eventually scrapped due to financial issues, but this could explain her early reveal. Gallery Injustice,5.21-171 HIRES.jpg Harley vs Batman.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Batman Harley vs Grundy.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Solomon Grundy Harley Quinn Pie Bomb.jpg|Harley Quinn's exploding pie Harley Quinn Super Move.jpg|Harley Quinn's Super Move Harley Concept.jpg Harley hit by NW.jpg|Harley being hit by Nightwing IGAU Harley Quinn Alt.jpg|Harley's Alt Costume Harley Quinn Alternate Costume.jpg|Alternate Costume Harley Quinn Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Harley Quinn Alternate Costume Concept Art.jpg|Alternate Costume Concept Art Harley Quinn Alternate Costume 1.jpg|Harley Quinn talking to Batman Wonder_Woman_In_Trailer.jpg|Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman IGAU Harley Alt with gun.jpg IGAU Harley Alt with gun 2.jpg IGAU Harley Alt with gun 3.jpg IGAU Harley Alt with knife.jpg IGAU Harley on Batcycle.jpg IGAU Harley on Batcycle 2.jpg IGAU Joker & Harley.jpg Injustice_HQ_Cyborg.jpg Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Insurgence Member